Shy omega's life: Cody's story
by lonelywhitbadenglish2
Summary: So this sequel to my story Shy omega's life. I think it was best story I have written here and I hope this is as good as that was. Cody has survived some how the fight and now he is back to tell us how did he survive. Hope you like and read :)
1. Chapter 1

**I am now going to start sequel to the Shy omegas life. I hope I can make this one better and whit less mistakes but I know there will be them. I am not good writer and I am not good in English so do not expect to much from me. And as I had already few times told you there will not be any lemon's because I don't like them and I won't writ or read them. But anyway these updates will take longer than my other stories because I want to make longer chapters and better chapter's. I MAY get help from one guy. I am not sure about it so I won't promise anything. But anyway let's begin.**

Jake's pov

" Cody? " Is this really my brother? I saw him dieing in front of me.

" Who else I am? " He replied whit a chuckle

" But you died in front of me " I said shocked and scared

" Well, let's get the other's so I can tell you what happened " He continued

He then walked past me to den area. I was frozen in my place. Cody is alive? And I left him there?

" Come on " He called me

I then walked next to him.

" So we need to gather the whole pack and you tell them you're story? " I asked

" Yes " He answered calmly

" But what about Jessica? " I asked

He froze. He then turned slowly towards me.

" She is still here? And she is single?" He asked

I nodded slowly.

" So where is she? " He asked happily and wagging his tail

" Follow me " I said and started to walk towards Jessicas den.

It felt like for years to reach her den. No one was so brave to see her so sad. I and Alex, Ashley and Karen were only ones.

" Jessica? " I called her

" Go away " She was sobbing

" But there is someone who wants to see you " I said

" Oh, another male, say him to fuck him self " She said angrily

Cody's pov

I heard what she said so I pushed gently mu brother out of my way and sat her den's entrance.

" Even if it was me? " I asked

She shot up and turned around. She was staring me straight in my eyes.

" Cody?" She asked weakly

" It is me " I replied

She tackled me and we rolled down the hill. I were laughing and so was her. How I missed her. We rolled bottom of the hill and she was on me. I were smiling her and she was smiling me.

" I love you " I said that so much passion in my voice so I were surprised myself

" I love you too " She said smiling and she had so much passion in her voice

We then kissed and rubbed our noses. We were just kissing and enjoin each others. It was just like there was nothing else in this world. Just two of us staring each others. I loved her so much.

" I missed you so much " I said to her whit sorrow in my voice

She buried her head in my chest. I allowed her do that and I put my paw around her. I then rested my head in her neck. I loved to be like that whit her, my only and trusted love. I never let her alone again.

" I am so sorry for leaving you alone " I apologized

" It wasn't you're fault, it wasn't even Jake's fault but he keeps blaming himself what happened to you" She replied some where from my chest.

She then lifted her head and rested her head on my neck and her chest was against mine. I just loved be like that whit her.

" It wasn't his fault I died, I just tried to protect my only brother what I didn't do when he needed me most " I said to her

" But we all know you did what you needed to do " She comforted me

" I guess he don't hate you, but he hates himself so much for letting you die " She continued

" When he came here, he killed another alpha to save Ashley from raping " She said

I was shocked. I do know how much it does haunt on you after killing another you're kind. I did that to in my journey to back here. I'll bet he is a lot of pain from that and after watching me to die it wasn't helping much. That weight what we do carry rest of our lives for killing another you're kind. This weight is not physical what you just can throw away, no this one is making you slowly fall apart if you are not strong enough.

" I know exactly what he is going trough by now " I said shameful

I felt how Jessica gasped and asked

" So you did to..." She had hard time to find the words

" Kill another wolf yes, few of them " I helped her out

" I am so sorry for you " She said cuddling closer me

" Yeah, me too " I replied

" Are you going to tell you're story? " She asked

" I am " I answered

We stayed like this who knows how long. I just liked to be like that and forgot all the pain, sorrow and sadness I had inside me. And what I caused to others.

We finally got up from the bottom of the hill. I looked up the hill and saw, my trusted brother Jake still there whit Ashley. There was Karen and Alex to. They were looking at us proudly. Like we had gained something. Well we did, each others. And that was all I could as now. Nothing else. Just time whit her.

As we was same height as them they all tackled me and hugged me.

" It is nice to see you all " I said laughing

" It is nice to see you too " The said in unison

They then backed up and Jessica came next to me, and buried herself in my left side.

" I am so sorry for being such a jerk for you all " She said sobbing

" We all understand that " They said whit sympathy and smiling

" Thanks for you all " She said still buried in my left side

I looked the sky, it was already evening so I tell the story tomorrow.

" I guess I tell the story tomorrow " I said

" Okay, we know you are tired and stressed so you guy's go to sleep " Jake said

" Thanks bro " I said and hit his shoulder gently

" See ya tomorrow " He said smiling

" See ya tomorrow " I copied him

I then walked whit Jessica to her den. I sat down in front of her and kissed her.

" I love you " She said

" I love you too " I replied

We lied down and looked in each others eyes. I then rubbed noses whit her and kissed her. She then rested her head on my neck and our chest were against each others. I felt how warm she was and I loved that. She buried her head in my neck fur and I put my paw over her.

" Good night Jessica " I said to her whit passion

" Good night Cody " She replied whit passion to

I loved that and I always will. How much I wanted to be whit her but I were to coward to ask her to date. I guess now I can ask her to date. But I guess we are already dating, I know it whit out words. I slowly faded to good sleep in her warmness. I haven't slept well after I died and came back.

**So I really hope I made good work and hope you like it. It wasn't so big as I wanted but anyway, next one is longer.**

**-Lonely**


	2. Gettin used to new life

**Sorry for the waiting but I have been busy and not too much time to write. I have write everything so much in hurry so they weren't so good. But I'll try still keep this up and update sooner. And as always sorry my english. And there may be some name problems because I am updating three stories and there are many names and I don't honestly remember them all. So yeah, there may be wrong names. Ahhhhhh! I hate myself because no updating! Damn! I probably don't have much readers left but I hope that who is still there reading this likes it still.**

Cody's pov

I woke up in pure happiness and warmness. I had finally ended my long trip home and today I'll tell them how I did survive. It is miracle that I am here anyway. A lot of happened and maybe all don't even believe me.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared that beautiful female next to me. She was sleeping peacefully and happily. I could see that because of her smile. I don't want to get up so she won't wake up.

She was just so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep. I hope I can see beautiful eyes of her soon. I loved them so much.

After a while she started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and I immediately fall in them. My smile grow bigger if that was even possible.

" Morning handsome " She greeted me whit big smile

" Morning beautiful angel " I greeted back whit passion

She giggled softly and blushed slightly. I nibbled her right ear softly and gentle, earning again that beautiful giggle.

" What that was for?" She asked smiling

" Nothing, much than love " I replied doing it again

She giggled again. She did that me to and I started to chuckle. After that we just stared each others in the eyes, smiling as much as possible.

It is nice to be home again. It has been hard few months now. No more escaping, I hope.

" You know, you promised to tell us what happened after that fight " She reminded me

" Well, I guess so " I smiled

I slowly got up and she soon after me. It was nice and peaceful morning, birds singing, some one laughing and it was like a paradise. Never felt so good to be home.

" You coming?" I heard her asking

" Yeah " I replied fast and walked beside her

Damn, I get distracted all of the time. We walked trough the feeding grounds and towards the leaders den. A lot of guy's and girls were looking at me or Jessica, since she has been in her den a lot. I am not surprised though, have changed a little and I wasn't even long here after all. They may not even remember me.

We were soon in front of his den. I am not sure if he is even here but I hope so.

" James, you in here? " She called him

" Jessica, is that you? " I heard inside

" Yeah, and someone else too " She answered looking at me

I then heard paw steps from the den. Then my old leader came in view. He saw Jessica and smiled.

" Well, it is nice to see you " He said smiling

" And I think you remember him " Jessica pointed me

James looked at me whit narrowed eyes, and long time. Then he gasped

" Cody?"

" Yes that is me, sir " I confirmed whit small bow and smile

" How is that possible? You were dead! " He yelled surprised

" Well, that is way I am here, I was going to ask you're permission to tell my story to the whole pack " I explained

" Off course! " He said

" I bet it is easier way to tell every one once and not every one privately " He continued

" Exactly " I replied

" Well, just come back when you're ready " He said

" Okay, I'll go and see my brother " I smiled

And whit that we left to see my brother, Jake. I heard some point that he had pups or something. Kind of funny to see if it is true.

We walked in silence, just enjoying the moment. It was just so nice to walk whit her. But as we neared Jakes den, we heard laughter and running paw steps.

As we were in front the den, I was tackled down by three small furry balls. I was kind of dumb founded right now.

They then jumped of me laughing but they soon stopped when they saw me.

" Ahhhh! It is stranger! " They screamed except one

They then run away. I was just wide eyed and probably looking like fool. Did just three pups tackle me down and run away? I was still on my back facing the sky. Jessica came on my view whit smile.

" Are you okay?" She asked giggling

" I'll live " I joked

" What was that?" I asked

" Well " She said and looked behind her

" I guess it was three pups who tackled you " She continued whit giggle

I got up from the ground and shook the dust out of my fur.

" You know, you just scared the pups " Jessica commented

" But they run at me " I pointed out

We then hear paw steps behind us. I turned my head and saw my brother whit those pups behind him and trying to see me. He had a smile in his face when he saw me.

" Is that the evil stranger you mentioned?" Jake asked looking the pups

" Yes, daddy " One of them answered

My jaw just dropped. He had pups after all? He was smiling at me. I walked closer my brother and the pups backed up. I then started to smile myself. My brother has a family.

" Well, daddy, how are you?" I asked half joking

" Well, pretty good if you can see " He answered smiling and looking his pups

" Oh, come on here " I said and hugged him

" I am so happy for you " I continued

I then released him. He then turned towards his pups.

" Come say hi to you're uncle " He suggested

They come from behind him, shyly and cautiously. They weren't sure if they would come or not. Well I am not surprised since I am just one stranger they just saw. They stayed near their father, my brother, for safety.

" Who are you?" One of them asked, she was probably more like alpha

" I am Cody, who are you?" I asked whit small smile

" I am Amber " She answered looking me up and down

Then the other one came, a male one this time. He looked me long time.

" You are big!" He then shouted in awe

I started laughing. So did the others too. Must be omega.

" I am not that big " I then replied chuckling

" But who are you then? " I asked

" I am Shane " He answered and walked some where

Then there was still that other one, whit bronze looking eyes. She was looking pretty shy. I then walked in front of her whit smile.

" Hey there " I greeted

She just stared me.

" Are you okay?" I asked

She nodded shyly.

" Don't worry I won't hurt you " I continued whit warming smile

She smiled a little bit.

" Tell me you're name " I suggested

" Crystal " She said silently

" That is a cute name " I commented whit smile

She smiled and walked away.

" She is pretty shy " Jake said next to me

" I saw that " I replied

" You have beautiful pups you know " I continued and smiled to him

" Thanks " He answered

They were now near a small pond playing around. That was so beautiful view. I was so lost at the view that I didn't even realize that there was another one next to me. It was Jessica, lost in the moment as I. So amazing view.

After a while of staring that view I turned towards Jessica. She looked me at the same time whit a smile.

" Let's go " I said and started to walk towards them. Jake was there already. He was just lieing whit Ashley, I think she was, at sun, looking after their pups.

We sat next to them still smiling. It was so nice that my brother has now a family and he isn't that shy anymore.

" Well, how have you been? " Ashley asked

" Fine I guess " Jessica said

" Amazing " I answered whit smile

" And you just came yesterday " Jake said whit small chuckle

" Well, I have been away a while now, so I feel amazing " I replied whit smile

" How about you?" Jessica asked

" I couldn't be any happier " Jake answered

" Me neither " Said Ashley

They were pretty cute couple. It is kinda funny how Ashley get him less nervous. I still wonder how that was possible.

I were again dragged out of my thoughts when I felt something at my shoulder. I saw corner of my eye that Jessica put her head on my shoulder. Smile find again it's place on my face. I tilted my head so that my head was on hers. She then wrapped her tail around mine and I did same to her.

It felt so amazing just be here whit Jessica, in our little moment. I then felt something against my leg, something soft.I looked slightly down and saw Crystal leaning against my leg for some reason. I was now confused. Why is she against me leg?

I nudged softly Jessica. She looked confused now. I then made her look down and then she saw Crystal against my leg, this time eyes closed, like she was asleep.

I looked back to Jessica. She was smiling and looking pretty happy.

" Looks like some one is tired " Jake whispered

" Yeah, it does " Jessica whispered back

" But why my leg?" I asked again confused

" Well, that is something we don't know " Ashley joined our conversation

" Maybe she likes you " Jake suggested

" Or she looked wrong that I was you " I suggested

" Or you were the closest one " Suggested Jessica

" I agree whit Jake " Agreed Ashley

" Well, I guess I'll stay here for a while " I chuckled silently

They chuckled too.

" Well, have a nice day " Jake joked and acted like he was leaving

" Very funny " I said

" What I do now? " I asked

" Well, I suggest you stay silent and don't move " Ashley suggested

I then lied down careful that I didn't woke her up. Jessica did same in front of me. She looked me in my eyes whit smile. I then saw that Jake and Ashley lied down few feet from us.

Then out of no where came Shane and Amber. They looked at Crystal and then us. And whit out second thoughts they joined whit Crystal. What is happening here? Why they came to me? And Jessica? Jessica looked as puzzled as I was.

I looked at Jake who only smiled and winked at me. Did he do this? That he said they would join us? Why? He then put his head down and probably started sleeping.

I then turned back to Jessica who probably saw same as me. And she looked confused too. I then whispered " I guess he said them to come " she only nodded thinking same. But I did enjoy that, a lot. I don't know why.

I soon started to feel tired and relaxed. And my eyes started to close. I smiled thinking what would it feel to be dad?

**So as you may have seen, I have come back alive! :D Well anyway, this chapter wasn't most exciting or anything like that. But I think it was best chapter that I have written. I don't mean it like it was the most exciting or that but I mean they way I write it was good, I guess. So say what you think and if it is "cool" way to write I try to keep it up. And sorry that damn long wait : / Didn't plan that at all but some reason I lost my motivation but I think it is coming back :) So say what you think and keep up the support! That is most motivating thing that you can do, and of course help me whit those words that I don't know :D **

**" There is no story if there is no readers " **


	3. So the story starts

**Well, hello all my readers who are left! I have two active readers, Ice the lonewolf and Crystal the lonewolf ( Sounds like brothers :D ) And they have given me "few" oc's and I have a lot to get them in the story :D This may even turn out longer story now.**

Cody's pov

I woke up when some one was poking me. I opened my eyes as fast as possible and jumped up. I had fighting ready now and in search of enemy. Strange, there wasn't anyone. I could swear there was something.

" Cody, are you alright? " I heard nearby and I jumped around and again fighting ready

I saw Jessica looking me puzzled and weird. Was that only Jessica?

" Yeah, I m " I answered and relaxed

" You seem like you were going to kill some one " She said coming closer

" Just, that I have been having bad waking ups lately " I replied whit small smile

She looked at me in the eyes and know what I meant, in the trip back here I get few times attacked when I was asleep.

" Where are the others?" I asked

" They left to James den already " She answered

" Why?" I asked puzzled

" Well, you promised to tell you're story to us " She reminded

Oh, how could I forgot?

" Come on, let's go " She said and starting to walk

I walked besides her and noticed that it was still near midday. I have maybe enough time to finish my story today. The road to James den was silence and peaceful. Well, this soon changes when I start my story. It is kinda bad but it has it good moments too. I smiled myself to it.

As we entered to the den area, some reason there was a lot of wolves there. We walked trough them and up to James den. It was little higher that the ground so it was good for speeches, well in that case to real life story ( I like to read life stories : 3 )

James where there whit Jake and Ashley. Shane,Amber and Crystal was looking really bored. Crystal more likely excited because of the story.

I bowed a little bit to James as to show some respect. He smiled back to me. I sat between Jake and Jessica and Jake gave me small hit to my shoulder whit smile. Like he was trying to make me more confidence.

" Well, some of you may remember me, the guy who run trough the bushes " I started and gained few laughs

" So I am Cody, Jake's brother. And he said I died back there in fight " I continued and earned few gasps, seems like they remember me.

" But as you may see, here I am, alive and breathing " I earned few laughs again

" Well I am here today to tell you, what happened to me. You may not even believe me but that is up to you "

" So, here we go "

( So next chapters is always in his flashback mode. Or some one else but always in past not in the these days. I could write it like _this _but who would read chapter like that? I think not too many :D So flashback, remember )

Unknown pov

Another damn rainy day! I wonder when I can find another place to go. It had been a while since I lost my own pack now. And my sister too. Damn.

I started to feel the water getting deeper in my fur. I may need shelter soon because I am going to be sick if I don't find one, like I care anyway.

Then in distance I saw small looking den. Ha! Too easy. But there was something else too, the smell of blood.

As I walked towards the den I was two bodies. One which was obliviously dead, since it was in pieces. But the other one, gray looked to be pretty good shape.

I get closer to that gray one and saw that it was still breathing. Well, damn. That one was though one, he got pretty deep looking wounds. Must hurt.

I dragged him inside of the den so maybe he survives and would tell me where I am.

Cody's pov F ( I put that always now so you remember that flashback mode :D )

I were in dark and close place. I thought they said that heaven was warm and white, not cold and dark. Or I am in hell. Well, what ever dead is dead after all.

I started seeing something in front of me. Something white. God? My vision get more brighter and saw it looking at me. It had silver eyes. I have same eyes too.

" I thought heaven was nice white and warm place, not cold and dark " I commented

He looked at me wide eyed and puzzled.

" Well, if you're looking heaven, you're wrong place " He said

" Am I in hell?" I asked

" Stupid you're alive! " He said louder

" I am, alive?" I asked to make sure

" Yes! " He said again louder

" Oh " I sighed

I tried to get up but huge wave of pain hit trough my left side. I whimpered and closed my eyes as I hit the cold floor whit thud. Fuck, what happened to me? Wait, I am Cody. I am from...

Where I am from!? This time I shot up and hit my head against the roof of the den I guess. " Ouch " I said as I rubbed my head.

" Who are you?" The whit guy asked

" Cody " I answered as I looked my wounds. Fuck, they were pretty deep.

" Who are you? " I asked back

" Ice " He said

" Is there any back near by? " He asked hopeful

" I don't remember anything " I answered disappointed

" Well, that didn't help " He replied bored and walked another side of the den.

I crawled out of the den to see if that helps me remember at all. That Ice guy didn't seem to much care. As I get outside I was hit whit water drops and chilly wind. Damn there is cold! But that wasn't the reason why I came out.

I started to looking around in hope that I could remember something. All I saw was long open area, some kind of mountain and dead body. Wait! Dead guy!?

I gasped and looked again and saw that guy. It was sure as hell dead. It was ripped in pieces whit rage. That was sure! It can't be me, I smell only my own blood. And it couldn't be that white guy either, he smelled only himself. Damn, there must be some killer in the area.

I went back inside of the den and saw Ice poking the wall whit his claw. He must be bored.

" Hey, Ice " I said getting his attention

" Thanks for helping me " I thanked

" What ever " He replied and started to poke the wall again

Damn this guy is annoying! Is that all he do? Just pokes the damn wall! What ever, he at least helped me. Now what I do? I have no pack that I remember and no direction to go. I am middle of no where and whit out direction. Am I in north? In south?

But sure is that I have no where to go and I can't stay here when it seems like there is killer around. Maybe I go whit that white devil?

He might know where to go. Maybe he have some direction to go.

" Ice " I called him

He looked my direction.

" Where are you going?" I asked

" I don't know yet " He answered

" Well, when ever you go, I'm whit you " I explained not even caring what he thinks

" Sure, maybe me find something where we can go " He agreed

" But are you sure you can move?" He asked. Oh, he does care

" Try to stop me " I answered whit small smile

He had really small smile himself.

" It is settled then " He said

" When ever we go, we go together " I said

" Oh, how touching " He joked

" Hey, I was trying to light up the mood " I joked back

He just lied down whit sigh. I lied down too and stared the roof. Well, where ever we go, I guess we go together and maybe we find out a place to go.

**So the story about survival of Cody had began. But he never mentioned about Ice, so is he still alive? Did something happen to Ice? And sorry Ice the lonewolf, I might make him too angry looking :D And I gave him a nickname white devil :D Hope this okay whit you. And look, I goy my motivation back! I AM ALIVE!**

**" Together we are stronger than enemies "**


	4. Lost ( Is good show :D )

**So hello again you all! It's me Mario! No I lied :D You really thought I was Marion, didn't you? Okay I am not good in jokes -.-**

**Anyway, so we meet again readers! I wanna thank you all for reading! And since there was one guest to who reviewed I wanna thank him too! ****Miguel Peachey, Thank you for review and support! I couldn't thank him via pm since he don't have account. Awww, off course I didn't forget you guys Crystal the lonewolf, Ice the lonewolf (Sounds still like brothers to me :D ) and last but not least AlphaWolfMagnus thank you! I feel weird writing like that : / **

**:D**

Cody's pov F

_I were walking in the woods. Just like normal routine. How did I end up in here? Well who cares? _

_It was looking like some kind of clearing. There was even a pack. Is that my pack? It looked big one. There was alphas doing their job, omegas having fun and pups playing around. But still something was missing, but what? Just got that weird feeling. That's odd._

_I turned around and was met whit silver eyes. I gasped because that guy was like an opposite version me! Creepy as hell!_

_" Cody " It whispered_

_" Cody!" It said louder_

_"CODY! Now it yelled_

I hit that thing in the face as hard as I could. Then I jumped up and started to growl.

" What the hell man?! " That white guy yelled

Was, was it just a dream? Nothing else than a dream? I looked around and only thing I saw was small sized den. I sighed deeply and breather deeply. Just a nightmare.

" Hey, you okay?" That white guy came again

" Yeah, just a nightmare " I answered

" You were Ice, right?" I asked

" Yeah, thats me" He answered looking more confused

I then sat back down. Damn realistic dream.

" Should we go now?" He asked

" Yeah, let's go " I answered and got up

We walked out side of the den. It was still wet and cold but that didn't bother me that much. And that White devil seemed to be just fine too.

" Which way? " I asked

" Well, I heard that there was a pack " He said pointing a big looking valley

" So we go there?" I asked

" It is worth of try " He replied

" Let's go then " I suggested and started walking

My left side was still hurting but it wasn't that bad. I hope that we don't need to run at all for a while, it may open my cuts. So to the valley is about ten miles. Damn, this is one interesting journey. To go some where and hope there is nice guy's around who don't wanna eat us as a breakfast. That would suck.

" So, umm where are you from?" I asked

" North" He answered

" Why did you left?" I asked

" Some one attacked to our pack and all died, including my friends, and all of my family " He replied coldly

" Sorry to hear that Ice " I commented saddened that I bring bad memories up

" I didn't want to bring bad memories up " I continued and lowered my head

" You didn't know " He still keep talking that, cold tone

" Sorry anyway " I said

There was awkward silence between us. Really interesting journey.

It has been now almost one hour and we were at the tree line. It was pretty peaceful and silence in here. But that what made me worried was there wasn't any marks for territory.

But there was faint voices in the distance,like some one running. And barking? I looked at Ice who seemed notice same. What the hell? We wolves don't bark that much so who is barking?

Then we heard some voices really close to us and before we could do anything a crystal black wolf came trought the bushed and crashed whit Ice. ( Well, duh, why would he crash whit Cody? :D )

I were dumbfounded and confused. That same wolf jumped up and looked around.

" Run! " He yelled and keep on going

" What the hell?" I thinked aloud

" Who the hell was that?" Ice asked

" Well, I didn't have time to ask " I said half joking

" But why run?" He asked again

And the we heard thundering noise.

" There is you're answer! " I yelled and started to run

" Damn hunters!" Ice yelled and come after me

And just when I hoped I wouldn't need to run. Nice way to start day! I looked behind me and saw some dogs after us. Traitor dogs!

Then something went right beside my ear. They are shooting at us!

" Ice they are shooting! " I yelled to him

" No shit! " He yelled back

I then felt something it just above my head took some fur whit it. Hunter almost got me! Now I think there is some one in the heaven looking after us. ( I don't believe anything, just saying )

If you are up there god guy damn let us survive! Damn!

I heard Ice gasp and saw him wide eyed. He was missing fur too but at his right cheek. That god guy must hate us!

After a while running the shooting died and so did those _dog's barks_.

We were now somewhere and we run a long way so simply, lost. We were panting heavily as we then collapsed down.

I could feel the blood running down my left side. So it did open then, huh? And when I hoped I wouldn't need to run. Just my luck, I think. I started checking myself for more wounds but I didn't find any.

" Ice,say that you're okay " I begged

" Yeah, I am, just lost some fur " He said panting

" So did I " I replied

We then heard running again. Hunters? We both turned out heads and saw that shiny black wolf running. He didn't see us and he then collapsed on me. ( Well, so much about that then )

He rolled few times untill he stopped and stayed like that. He saw us and sighed in relief. He had crystal clear eyes too. And at his neck was hanging some kinda of rock. I think that was crystal. It was wrapped in vines so it was pretty strong looking.

" And who the hell are you?" Ice asked

" Hey there! Name's Quick " That Quick said

" Well nice to crash whit you " I joked

" Why did you have hunters after you?" Ice asked

" I was trying to find that pack in the forest but there wasn't any and when I git there, it had humans walking around whit their guns " He answered

" But who are you?" He asked

" Cody " I answered

" Ice " Ice said

We then got up and looked around. This place was full of hills and rocks. Where the hell are we? I didn't even see water.

I walked on top of that one of the many hills and looked around. There was just more hills and rocks every where! And that place looked like big wasteland, nothing else. There was barrely any trees near by, But in the really far away horizon, I saw woods but not the same we came. It looked like big woods not like this wasteland. I didn't see anything more, it was just too far away.

" Ice " I called him

He came next to me.

" This is not the place we came " He said

" Yeah, but that shiny guy said that there was no pack " I replied

" So, you hope there is?" Ice wanted to make sure

" Yes, seems our only hope " I answered

" Let's go then " He said and we started walking

We get the bottom of the hill when we heard " Hey, wait up guys! "

We looked behind us and saw Quick coming.

" You wanna come whit us?" Ice asked

" If thats okay whit you " He answered

" Come then " I replied

Now there was three of us, going to unknown. Like adventurers. But now I am sure that god is not there or he hates us. We will see if that is true about the god. If he even exist at all.

I then remembered my bleeding cuts. Damn what we do now, I am dry if I don't do anything whit that.

" Guys, I think we should do something whit this " I said pointing my left side

" I know you weren't fine " Ice argued

" Shut up, I was before we run " I argued back

" I know what to do " Quick said

We both looked at him. He was first searching something from the ground. He then continued to search what ever he was searching near the rocks. There was some kind of plants whit big leaves.

He then sighed and got them to me. I am now really confused. Do he even know what he is doing? He then licked those leaves and stuck them at my wounds pretty hard.

Ice were looking at him like crazy and I was already sure he was.

" Ehhh, do you have any idea what you are doing?" I asked

" Well, I know a little bit of healing " He said smiling

" And that should stop the bleeding?" I asked

" I at least hope so " He chuckled

Was he serious? Hope didn't help last time.

" Well, I trust you now " I said

" Now lets keep moving " I continued and the our journey continued and one guy's started.

So next place we try to get is that woods in faaaaar away. I really hope that this Quicks leaf thing works. It would be really helpful. And we need food too but right now I am not hungry at all. Just thirsty. That creepy dream still haunts on me. Who was that guy?

**So did you figure out who it was? Well say in review if you do, I think it is clear as sky. Well I am author so off course is clear as sky to me :D But we all know that Cody made it back to his pack but what about Ice and Quick? Are they going to die? Who knows? I don't :D BUT thanks for the oc Crystal the lonewolf! As you see made him little bit of healer style. Just that idea come in my mind. But I think I have enough those oc's, Ice gave me them a lot. And now if you're guest and are reading my story you can put a review, just put a some kind of name and I can thank you guys too! :D**


	5. Dark woods

**So hello again you all boys and girls! And wolfs off course :D**

**And now go check these guy's stories and don't tell them I told you so! TheFalconWolf , Crystal the lonewolf , Ice the lonewolf , AlphaWolfMagnus , DHumphrey and AlphaAndrew. Go and check, do it for me :D And don't tell them! Remember, I didn't say those names :D**

**And again I did it -.- I write this chapter already once but when I rereaded it, well it sucked a lot so let's do it again : / Well A7X helps : 3 and their new album and after that FFDP new album :D In heaven of sounds **

Cody's pov F

We were staring that woods now just in front of it. It has big trees that was surely at least 60-70 meters high! That woods seemed pretty dark and cold place. There wasn't much sun light and the wind was blowing and making scary noises. And we wanted there?

There wasn't any noises of other animals or smells. That makes me wonder what it is there. Maybe another badass predator?

" So we want there?" Quick asked

" I guess so " I answered

I looked around me, there was nothing more than wasteland and then, like wall of forest. Kinda amazing and creepy at the same time.

I took deep breath and started to walk in the darkness of the woods and mother nature. I hope she is more kind that the god guy.

The ground there was softer and more nicer to walk. It was like two different world besides each other.

Quick get the right side of me and Ice on the left. Like color order, first white then gray and the black. Funny. ( Damn racist -.-)

The forest were much nicer than the wasteland but there was that scary feeling some reason. But I just ignored it, it can't be anything.

It was so silent in there and these smells were mostly from trees and other plants. But not from any animals. But there isn't food, then either for us.

But hopeful there is water at least some where.

" I hope we get out of this woods before night " Ice said

" Yeah, there is something in the air " Quick agreed

" Hey, there isn't anything just us " I tried to calm down them

" Well, I am sure there is " Ice said

" We see " Quick replied

After that we walked in silence, there wasn't much to talk for. After all, we were some where unknown and we need to keep our eyes open. If there is anything, it can try to kill us. And if there is another pack, well they can kill us too. So many dangerous could be in here. Even humans.

Those damn humans seems to be every where, deep in the woods where they don't belong an shooting us. Don't they have better things to do?

I were listening every small voice I could hear, I were smelling every scent in case if there was any change and I were looking every thing that looked like tracks or some kind of mark another animal.

If there is any I hope it is prey, not predator. We are predators but there is still bigger and stronger ones out there. And if they see us before we saw them we are done.

It is getting late already, we should find shelter but in here I don't see any.

We walked few miles in silent, wondering what to do. We need shelter but there isn't any and neither there aren't any prey.

I was walking in my thoughts when Quick stopped me whit his paw. I was at the ledge of big fall! How I didn't see that!?

" Ffffh, thanks " I sighed

It wasn't to big fall but it would hurt. I could see that sun was already behind the horizon. There was still that orange shade on the sky but it would be dark and cold in next few hours.

But then something at the bottom of the cliff was a wolf! Brownish wolf!

" Ice, Quick " I called them

They came next to me, near the cliff edge.

" There is some one " I said exited

" Wait there is others too! " Quick pointed some other wolves

Then we all saw that was a while pack! We all get little exited and get closer the edge.

" Umm, guy's, maybe we shouldn't be so close the ledge " Ice suggested

At the same time I felt that I was going down little. I looked down to my paws and saw the ground cracking.

" Damn " I said calmly

Then the whole damn thing drop whit us. We all were shouting in fear. When the ground get close, everything went dark. Then there was silence and darkness.

Quick's pov

We hit the ground pretty hard, but that small piece of the ground that fall whit us, send me flying few meters forward. As I get my senses together I opened my eyes.

And in front of me was four brownish legs. I looked slowly up and saw confused wolf looking me wide eyed.

I smiled shyly and waved at him " Hi, how is going?" I asked still smyling shyly.

He looked me long and confused.

" Ehhh, you okay?" He finally spoke

" I think so " I answered looking myself

Then I remembered.

" Shit, the others!" I shot up and run to others

Ice and Cody were both out coldly. Well, fuck.

Hour later we all were dragged to one den. no one spoke to me other than that brown guy. I think we are safe now, I hope.

Cody had only small bruise on his head and Ice got some bruises but nothing serious. They are still out thought, it might be even better they are. I bet one of them would freak out in this den.

Then some one came in this den. It was old black and white female whit strange looking orange eyes. She wasn't looking angry at all. She was rather happy looking at the moment.

" Hello you man " She started

" What is you're name?" She asked

" I am Quick " I answered

" And I am Shakila " ( What the hell? Is that even name?)

" Well, you have interesting name " I commented

" Well, thank you, I guess " She thanked

" So tell me, where are we?" I asked

" You are in our forgotten pack, it is called mostly Pack of dark woods " She answered

" Okayyy " I replied, not sure what to say

" This pack is in side these woods you came. That forest is called Dark woods because there is not much more living that plants and trees. And off course those other predators " She explained

" So we walked trough a predator zone?" I asked worried

" Yes " she answered simply

I were dumbfounded and wide eyed. How we did survive?

" But the interesting thing is that some reason you came here in one piece " She said wondering

She was silent a moment. Thinking hard something.

" Well, I talk whit you later, when you're white and gray friends wakes up " She said and started to walk away

" Wait, so we can stay here?" I asked

" For now " She answered whit small smile

So we are in one of the old packs. And they have those weird names. Kinda creepy. I am hungry.

Cody's pov

_I were in that dark place. But that damn silver eyed guy was there whit me. In odd way he reminded me from something. He wasn't speaking this time, just staring and that was way worser._

_" Could you stop?" I asked polity_

_He just kept staring. _

_" Seriously?" I asked annoyed_

_He stared me now different way._

_" You are a dick" I tarted to get angry to him_

_" Time to wake up Cody " He said whit creepy voice_

_" What?" I asked_

Then I woke up panting and breathing heavily. I was wet from sweating and I was taking deep breaths. What the hell was that? I shook my head and the sweat were flying of me.

" Hey! Stop that! " I heard Quick yelp

I saw him staring at me, same way like that damn asshole in my weird dream.

He was looking slightly bored and angry. He was looking like he was standing at rain.

" Why are you wet?" I asked confused

" Well, when you are trying to sleep next to guy who is sweating like water fall and after that shooks him self try on others, well you get wet " He answered annoyed

I then noticed that we were in strange place and this place were smelling other wolves.

" Where are we?" I asked and yawned

" Pack of Dark woods " He replied

" Pack of what" I asked confused

" Just that, weird? I know" He said and lied down and rested his head on his paws

" And that woods we came, well we are lucky to breath " He continued

Well, I kinda know that already. It had that weird and scary feeling all of the time. So we are in weird pack in some where woods? Interesting, I could say.

**So watch ya say? Like it or not? I gotta say that that name I had there, Shakila, I have no idea where it came but sounded good enough for me :D and as you can see, I hope that it is old pack so thats why the weird name. So weird pack in middle of no where. Are they really nice or are planning something? and I think that "Pack of Dark woods" sounded cool : 3 and remember I didn't say those names up there so shhhh! :D**


	6. I am confusing ya all! :D

**Hahaha, Miguel you're funny :D Chat via story, well that is one way :D Yes, I heard of it, only 45 minutes : / it is kinda dissapointing but hey, it is better than nothing :D**

**And Hep or something, I am already called that :D But now I know what it means :D**

** I had one account here but I forgot the password and email few days later. I had story in that account but some reason there is a lot of words missing. That is the reason why in my name is 2 :D**

**So if no one knows what is going on, check my reviews and you get it :D**

Cody's pov F

I just had heard that we were some where called Dark woods. And in that woods was a pack called Pack of Dark woods. Kinda creepy for me I think.

Quick was playing whit small rock. He throw it on the air and then hit it so it fly against the den wall and after that he tried t catch it. He failed few times but succeeds a lot. Boring I bet. And Ice was still out. I don't know why we even stay here, we could just walk out here. But maybe this their prison den or something, but then again there should be guard.

I got on my paws and walked to the mouth of the den and looked out. There was no guards neither there was other wolves around.

" Hey, wait up " I heard Quick say

I just ignored him and get out. Where was every one?

I then went right from the den.

Just there was amazing view.  
There was dens in the cliff wall whit strange carvings. And under small hill was a lake, big crystal clear water. And just the other side of the lake is big mountains and behind them, the sun was rising. It was like paradise!

How does this place stay in hidden?

" Morning outsiders " Some one greeted us

I turned around and saw black and white female wolf.

" Morning " I greeted awkwardly

" I am Shakila " She said her name

" I am Cody " I replied

" Are you the leader alpha?" I questioned

" You could say me that " She answered

" Well, can we stay here for a while?" I asked

" Off course " She smiled

" You can go to feeding grounds, they are just in front of lake " She pointed

" Thanks " I said

I then nodded to Quick to follow.

We walked back to the den we woke up. Ice were still out but not for long. I am gonna make sure of that.

I walked next to him and kicked him softly. He only turned his side. I kicked little harder this time but he only growled little in his sleep. Oh, so not going to wake up then?

I sighed and bit his ear, not to bleed him but make him feel something. He shot up and tackled me on the ground. And growled on my face.

" Good morning to you to " I greeted him

He looked surprised and confused.

" Ehhh, sorry?" He wasn't sure what to say

" Can you move a little, so I could get of under you? " I suggested

He then jumped a side and looked around.

" Where are we?" He asked

" We are in the Pack of Dark woods " I answered

" Sounds wonderful" He replied annoyed

" My thoughts exactly " I said and headed out

Quick was just out side the den, looking towards the lake. Ice soon followed me out of the den.

" Now, let's go eat " Quick suggested

" Yeah " I agreed

So we started to go there where we were guided to go.

When we were there, we saw weird sight, other pack members were mumbling something in front of their caribou. I have no clue what they were speaking but not the language I know.

We were looking each other dumbfounded. Were these guys crazy? They were muttering strange words, to dead caribou? Or since this old fashion pack, maybe they have some kind of thanks giving day?

I just went in front of one piece of meat and took that. I have no idea what they're doing but I am not going to ask either. Not interested that much. Quick and Ice did same and we went just few feet's from the lake.

After we had eaten, the other started. They had stopped their weird mumbling a while ago.

After they ate, few of then looked at us weird. They seemed confused. Did we do something wrong?

Then that Shakila came to us. She was still smiling. What a happy person.

" I think you saw our way to start eating? " She asked

We just nodded.

" Well, it seems that you don't do that? "She asked again

We shook our head as no.

" It was talking to spirits, we prey them and thank them for food before we eat " She explained

" Errr, okay " Quick replied awkwardly

" I see that you don't understand that but it is okay " She said again whit a smile

" But now follow me and I show you around " she said and turned around

I got and whit others and started to follow her. Maybe we find out what kind of pack is this.

She showed us the den area, just where we were. Then that small cliff that we fall and I could say that we took some ground whit us. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. And she was explaining this pack to us, I didn't understand half of the spiritual stuff but I didn't bother to ask either.

She then showed us a big looking cave whit weird markings at the sides of it.

" And this place is where you can see you're spirit guide and protector " She explained

" So we all have some kind of spiritual guy helping us?" Quick asked

" Yes, but some of us don't believe it " She replied looking at me

" What?" I asked confused

" Let's keep going " She just ignored me

Did I do something wrong, again?

" And in the deepest of the cave is the Crystal room, where spirits can talk and become physical to the ones they help " She explained

I was already walking there but Shakila stopped me.

" You can't go there if you're not part of the pack " She said

" Oh, sorry " I replied

" And now we shall continue " She said and lead us out there

I guess she wasn't angry at me.

We continued the tour through they're pack. There was many different colored wolfs all sizes. They didn't much pay attention to us. Not many packs are like this, some other pack could kill us and no one would cared. Except the readers off course.

This was one interesting pack, they believed spirits and preyed them. I don't believe that kind of stuff but I don't really care if some one does.

We were now back at the lake, wondering what to do. I am not sure about other but clearly this place ain't for me.

" I am not going to stay here " Quick informed

" I just don't want to prey and act like I believed spirits " He continued

" And I am not staying either, I don't even believe god so not for me " I agreed

Ice was deep in thoughts, thinking something.

" Ice what you think?" I asked

He looked lazily us.

" I think that I stay here " He said

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WHIT THE AUTHOR!? FIRST TOO SHORT CHAPTER WHIT NOTHING INTERESTING IN IT AND THE ICE IS STAYING! WHAT THE HELL!?**

**Wait, I am the author? Damn. You didn't see that one didn't you?**

**Well sorry the short chapter and weird stuff going on. No, I don't believe anything and that was idea from Balto :D You know, the sining mouse and the crystals? Second part? Sequel? Well it was from that.**


	7. Plans

**I think I am updating pretty good pace again. I get back in writing! You need to thank Crystal the lonewolf for that.**

**( Yes, I a really thankful for any one that helps me here :D )**

**To Miguel: Yeah, I heard those too :) But I think I don't see them either : /**

**And if I get it right, the sequel to A&O was released today? Well, it isn't in sell here : / So I can't see it.**

Cody's pov

"WHAT? Me and Quick gasped

" I wanna stay" Ice repeated

" But, why?" I asked

" Well, this is peaceful place " Ice explained

" But, there is a lot packs out there and you pick up the weird one?" I asked

" Yeah " Ice answered

Is this white devil serious? The weirdest pack in the area?

" Is there anything you're looking for?" Quick asked

" Well, my sister Molly if she is alive but.." He said

" See! She isn't here! " I cut him off

" And you sure wanna find you're sister, right?" Quick continued

" Yes, I do but "

" But what?" I asked

" I don't know if she is alive " He explained

" You never know if you don't look around " Quick pointed out

" So what are you then doing here? Mumbling those weird words and prey for food? Thats you're plan?" I asked

" Okay! I am coming whit you! "He said louder and frustrated

" Geez, I got it. Never give up, right?" He said calmer

" Right " I confirmed

We then noticed every one staring at us. Some were looking us weird and some like crazy. I hope they didn't here me saying they're pack is weird. They may get angry.

" So what's now?" Ice asked

" Well, I suggest, we find Shakila and ask her help to next pack or place where we can go " Quick suggested

" So that we do " Ice agreed

I only nodded and then we started to look for Shakila.

We started from the lake. It was pretty nice and calmly place. But Shakila wasn't there. After that we went to that Cave where was the Crystal room thing. I bet she is there since she believes that kind of stuff. As we walked there, we saw the other wolves either staring at us or whispering about us. Did they hear my insult? I didn't meant it that way though.

As we entered to that cave we saw her, staring down the hill we just climbed. She was looking calm and peaceful as we went to her. She then heard us and turned her head. She then smiled at us.

" So, you are leaving?" She asked

" Yeah, where did you hear?" Quick asked

" Well, you're gray friend has a loud voice for start " She giggled

Ice and Quick looked at me. I smiled nervously and looked little bit of down.

" And you're the strangers that won't believe that kind of stuff " She explained ( I don't know about you, Ice and Crystal if you do but now, they don't)

" Especial you " She pointed me

" Hey! I am not that bad " I complained

" But if I got right, you have a sister on loose?" She continued and pointed Ice

" Yeah, I do " He confirmed

" Well, I wish you luck whit finding you're sister " She said and mumbled something

" Excuse but what the last part was?" Ice asked

" It was a prayer " She answered

" Oaakay " I replied from the back

" Will you shut up for a while?" Ice asked

" But anyway, do you know where we can go from here?" Quick asked

" Well, I can show you a path that leads out of here to small valley " She answered

" But no one have used it for a while " She continued

" Well that doesn't bother me " Ice said

" But I can lead you there tomorrow " She replied

" So go to sleep and see you in the morning " She said whit smile

We then went back to "our" den and to sleep. I were at the right corner and Ice at the left and Quick in the middle of the den. So we leave tomorrow this interesting pack and it's interesting leading style. I hope there is more wolves like Shakila. She is really nice.

And soon the dream land took me whit it. ( Don't think that is so short chapter :D )

_I were now at a pond. It was small and clear one. I padded to it and took a drink from it. It was cold and fresh water and tasted really good. When I stopped drinking I saw my reflection. It looked first as me but then it changed to that opposite version of me. I gasped and backed away from the pond._

_Then that wolf rise from the pond and stared at me. Damn! What is wrong whit that wolf?_

_" Cody, wake up " It said_

_Wake up? I just went to sleep._

_" Wake up! " It said louder_

_" WAKE UP!" It yelled_

I shot up and hit my head at the roof of the den. Damn nightmares! Damn wolf in my nightmares! Damn low roof! Damn...

I heard something at the mouth of the den. And I turned to see what it was, it was the wolf from my nightmare! Then it run away.

" Hey " I said

I then run after it. I am gonna get some answers from that wolf, now! But it seemed like it disappeared some where. It didn't even leave a scent! Ghost? It was already midnight. Well that time passed quickly.

I was going to turn back when I saw it again, in front of a cave. Ha! Not so smart after all.

I rushed there where it went and inside the cave. It is so dark that I can't see anything. But where did it go? I walked deeper in the cave and in the back was light. How is that possible? Light in dark cave?

I then went to that light and was blinded from that first. After I started to see again I saw a really shiny rocks every where. Where I am? It was over the walls and then high at the roof too. Those were as clear as crystal and shiny. Wait! Crystal? No,no,no,no, don't say I am in Crystal room, please.

" But you are " I heard behind me

I jumped and turned fast around I couldn't believe my eyes!

There was big black wolf whit jade green eyes. It was twice as normal wolf and it had same kind of markings like the out side of the den mouths was. But the thing shocked me most was blck wings on its shoulde blades! I wiped my eyes and looked again and there it was!

A freaking big wolf whit wings! And damn he looked pretty proud!

" And what the hell are you!?" I gasped

" Well not that at all " He chuckled and walked closer

" I am you're guide " He explained

" Nope, I am just crazy thats all " I replied

" You sure are stupid " He said coldly

" Whats you're mouth imagination wolf! " I argued

" I am not you're imagination, I am you're guide "He repeated

" Yeah, and caribous fly " I joked

" I am serious " He replied

" Prove me wrong " I dared

" Easy "

He then changed size and shape. He looked exactly the wolf that was in my dreams!

" What the hell?" I was speechless

" I made those nightmares to you but it is hard to get you're memory back since you don't believe us " He said

" Us? " I asked

" I am not only one, there is a lot of guides around " He explained

" And you're mine?" I asked

" Yes, got it?" He asked

" I don't even care if you did though but that what I tried to get you remember is that you have a brother " He stated

" Why you didn't just tell me?" I asked

" Because I couldn't. You needed to be here so I can talk whit you that way " He explained again

" So I have a brother? What else?" I asked

" Thats you'res to figure out " He answered and took his bigger form

" And you're brother looks like I looked second ago " He said and disappeared

What? So there is guides? Spirits? And I have a brother? What next? I talk whit god figure?

I the walked back to the den where the others was and lied back the right corner. Now, I think there is something out there. Too much for one night. Just too much.

I then fell back asleep but this time whit out nightmares.

**Ha! That was you're answer Crystal! didn't even plan that but when Crystal mentioned that, I started to think myself that too :D ( He thinked what would have happened if Cody entered the Crystal room and I think that was good answer.) I haven't placed any of those things that I put in few chapters end so I wanted to put one again :D Who knows where is this from? I love that saying a lot 3 :D**

**"The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It is a very mean and nasty place and it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't how hard you hit; it's about how hard you can get hit, and keep moving forward. How much you can take, and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done."**


	8. City

**Miguel, I don't wanna be rude but I had read all of those :D **

**I am not so good writing supernatural stuff myself and I never liked it before but one author here get me interested about that. And he is TheFalconWolf, writer of Son of wolves. He had supernatural story and if you like that kind of stuff, I highly recommend to read his stories.**

Cody's pov F

I was woken up when something was poking me. I tried to push it of but it didn't stop. I then turned my side and kept sleeping.

Then something hit back of my head really hard.

" Ouch!" I yelped

" Get up " I heard Ice's voice

" What is it?" I questioned

" Well, except that we are leaving, nothing important " He said sarcastically

" Oh, right " I replied

I then got on my paws and stretched my body. I heard few cracks from my back. That was revealing.

I walked then out side of the den. It was cold morning and sun wasn't even up yet. There was really silent and peaceful now.

" Shall we go now?" Quick asked

" Yes, since you are all awake" Shakila answered

She then started to walk towards the lake. I guess we should follow her so we did.

We walked right side of the lake. There was no paw prints or scent of wolf at all. They never used this then I guess, but she said that already. The lake was clear and peaceful, there was no waves at all. It was so silent here, like nothing living in this area. I wonder how there isn't many wolves here, I bet there would be if other wolves know this place. Or maybe they were too afraid to go trough the Dark woods. That was scary place.

I bumped against something. I saw Ice looking me confused.

" So we are here?" I asked

" Yes, now you need to go on you're own " Shakila informed

" I wish you luck " She continued and turned around

Then she started to walk away.

" Oh, and Cody. Next time when you're going in the Crystal room, don't yell so much, we want to sleep in here " She said and continued to walk

What? She knows? How? Was I that loud? But then it wasn't a dream? I-I saw winged wolf!

" Come on" Quick called me

" Coming " I replied and rushed after them

" What she said to you?" Ice asked

" Be safe " I lied

We then continued to that small valley. It wasn't big as they said but that wasn't at least so scary place as the woods.

There was a lot of trees but they were normal sized and not the giant ones back there. In here was even some animals at least birds were sining and I could see small tracks of another animals.

I looked to the sky, it was cloudless and nice weather. It was still cold but in the midday there might be even hot. I think. There were few birds flying around.

The valley were getting larger as we walked deeper in it. It was a lot wider cliff walls were going further and further away from us.

It has been few hours now, and the valley was really big and wide now. I barely see even the sides of this valley. I could see the other side of the valley too, and it seemed like we were again up hill. I hope there isn't big fall to ground. Last time when I dropped down lower fall, I woke up in strange den.

Ice and Quick were now at the edge and they looked dumbfounded. I walked besides them.

There was big fall to the ground but at the bottom was human dens! A lot of human dens! They are going to kill us if they see us! What the hell!?

" What? " Ice gasped

" How we are going to get down?" Quick asked

" And how we get trough unseen?" I asked

We then looked each others.

" Let's look around maybe there is some way down " I suggested

They nodded and we then went to different places in hope to find a way down.

That human area looked like big pack, except that they were acting way different than us. Do they have leader alpha? Or omegas? Funny humans.

There were a big den's like mountains. They went close to the clouds an they were gray colored. Then there was smaller dens which were looking weird. Those den's had different colors, blue,green,brown and white. Near those dens were those boxes that they call cars. They use them to move faster to different places. Lazy humans.

" I found it!" I hear Ice yell

I padded to there where he was and Quick came trough some bushes.

" Look " He said and pointed small path

It was small and not too wide. It was going along side of the cliff.

" Well, that looks awesome " Quick commented

" We don't have better way except if you can fly " I replied

" Yeah, thats true " He said

" Let's go " Ice rushed us

Ice went first then Quick and me last.

I hope we can make it safely down and not fall, again.

It was easy for us, no one fall and we are safety on the bottom. But what now? We need to get trough the human pack. I think they call that city or something.

Humans are weird guy's. They don't have sharp teeth or nails. They have changeable fur that they changes every now and then. And I heard that they kill each others for country. Kinda like us, we need to fight forum our territory.

I then heard our paws step much easier than before.

I looked down and saw something dark like rock. What is this stuff? I kicked it little harder but it only hurt me. What did we get in ourselves?

" Guy's, where now?" I heard Quick ask

" Fast away from here and deep in the woods " I suggested

" But how?" Ice asked

" I am still planning it " I replied whit nervous smile

We then kept on silence, in hope there is way out whit out being shot by crazy hunters. We were near those smaller den's. Not those mountain sizes versions. It is about midday. When does those humans woke up.

" Look mom! Big doggies!" We all froze

We looked each others shocked and afraid eyes. We are busted!

We then slowly turn towards the voice and saw little version of human looking at us. That model had longer hair and girly voice. Maybe it was female human?

" So big doggies " She said

She then came next to us slowly.

" Guy's, what we do?" I asked

They didn't answer. Damn.

Then the human took it front paw closer to me. She is gonna kill me!

I closed my eyes and waited the final blow. But I felt her paw touching me, but not hurting way like patting me? What the hell?

I then saw Ice and Quick laughing on the ground on their backs. Yeah, laugh you two when I am being used as a pet.

" Yeah, fuck you to " I said annoyed

Then that little female left me alone and went next to them. They both stopped laughing and gulped.

She started to rub their stomachs!

I fell on my side laughing. That little female started laughing or giggling. Isn't all humans evil?

Quick and Ice looked me grumpy. Like it was my fault, but we all know it wasn't. And at least she didn't try to kill us.

" Jane! Leave the dogs alone!" We heard some one yelling

" But why mom? " The little female asked disappointed

" They can be dangerous " The other bigger female answered

And you can't? Hah! We aren't that dangerous as you are.

" Okay mommy " That little female said and left

We were still at the same place same position. So, did just human like us?

" Umm, guy's we should move " Quick said

" Oh, right " Ice replied and we got up.

We then started to walk near those smaller dens. We are not going deeper inside of that city. There can be crazy hunters.

So next stop is woods, where ever it is. I hope we find it soon because this place is boring, just gray an some birds flying around. In the woods is a freeing feeling, in here I feel like caged.

After a while we were at the other side of that city, but we had a problem. Between the woods and us was big fence. It was hard and claws didn't even leave a mark at it. So what now?

**Hahaha! Sorry about the long wait, I had problems whit writing and I was out of ideas. So yeah I hope it was good.**


End file.
